


Crazy runs in the family

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, kind of bloody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets tortured by his Aunt til he loses most of his memories. When the trio gets captured he has a chance to gain some freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The escape

Harry stared at the boy in front of him. Unsure if his eyes were seeing right after the stinging hex Hermione hit him with. But they weren’t. It was Draco Malfoy who was dangling in front of him. The boy had large gashes along his chest and it looked like his arm was put through a saw mill. His eyes were barely open as Bella screamed at him but they slowly focused on Harry. 

“What did you do to him?” Hermione asked, horror in her voice. She cried out in pain a moment later as her arm was bent further behind her back. Harry and Ron both yelled at the same time, but then Bellatrix screamed at then to shut up.

“IS this Harry Potter? My dear nephew, answer me” Bella purred and then leaned closer to his ear, “And I’ll give you a break from the work I have planed for you. You will learn to follow me one day, how ever long it takes” She waved her wand and Draco jerk forward so their faces where inches away. Harry tried not to breathe at the smell of sickness on his face, but it wasn’t the usual sour smell. There was the much stronger scent of blood. 

“What did you do to him?” Harry wheezed, not quiet hiding the shock in his voice. “He’s your nephew!”

“I’m saving him of course. His mother and father were confused in their loyalty and so I disposed of them but, my little Draco here, could still be saved and taught in the ways of our great lord” Bella grinned broadly as she slid a finger through the blood dripping down the blonds face. 

“And it looks like that back fired” Draco wheezed out, “Since you’ve been fucking with my memories from school and my parents, I don’t remember what Harry Potter looks like. So you brought me up here for nothing” the blond spat out a mouthful of blood and spit before glaring at his aunt. “You just screwed yourself over, bitch” Draco was then flung across the room and hit the wall with a sickening thud. He slid down into a slumped heap on the floor. 

“Take them all to the basement” Bella screeched and spun away. She kicked Draco on her way by but the boy remained motionless. They were lead away, Draco being levitated down a passage. The basement was a dark and cold, the door swung open to an even darker room. They were shoved in and seconds later Draco drift in, his head hanging before the deatheater set him down with surprising gentleness. The door slammed closed and left them in crushing darkness. 

“Draco!” another familiar voice called out, then there was light. Two orbs of pulsing light came from the deluminator. It was Luna who was crouched next to the blond, her hands carefully moving his head onto her lap. Dean walked over and handed her a ripped piece of cloth that she used to stem the flow of blood from the blonds head wound. 

"I would say it's nice to see you guys again but I think that would be the wrong thing to say" Dean tried to grin but it came out strained and he gave up. They both looked ragged and they weren't the only ones. Ollivander and a goblin were sitting in the corner, both seemed to be unconscious. 

"What's going on?" Hermione asked tentatively. "Why are you all here and what happened to Draco?" she glanced around the room before resting on the said boy. There was guilt in her eyes.

"I was brought here to make sure my father did as he was told. Dean is here just because he got caught. Mr. Ollivander is here because there was something wrong with He-who-should-not-be-named wand." Luna spoke in a tired voice, her head bowed over her patient. 

"We don't really know why the goblin is here" Dean added, looking just as worn. He wondered over to a wall and sunk down to the floor. "How did you guys manage to get caught?"

"They surprised us" Harry said simply, "But what happened to Draco? We thought he was one of them" He looked between his two classmates when another voice joined the conversation. 

"Not by choice" Draco said weakly, slowly trying to sit up. "But now that you are here we might have a way out" 

"We? Why should we trust you?" Ron snarled out suddenly, "I know you've been tortured by your aunt but that doesn't mean we trust you" everyone in the room stared at the redhead but Draco just nodded his head and actually gave a little smile.

"I understand why you would say that..." the blond got a confused look on his face before he finished "Ron but.." Then the door slammed open and a death eater walked in, he pointed at Hermione and made a gesture that she was to follow. His wand was pointed in the general direction of where they were standing and when no one moved the man gestured again. Finally he sighed and flicked his wand, making Hemione skid forward to him. When she was close enough he grabbed her arm and shoved her out the door, slamming it behind him. 

"Harry quick, call Dobby" Draco groaned out, collapsing back against the wall with one arm wrapped around his rib cage. "Only house-elf magic is strong enough to make it past all the wards and actually take people out" The blonds head dropped to his chest as he panted in pain. 

"And how do I do that?" Harry asked inching closer, he had to speak over Ron who was yelling at the door. The blond rolled his eyes before lifting his head to look the savoir in the eye.

"JUST...SAY...HIS...NAME" the boy practically growled out, his eyes bright with pain and annoyance. Harry leaned away from the blond with a flicker of fear. He had never seen a look like that on his face, it was slightly frightening. 

"Dobby, if you can hear me can you please come and help us. We are in the basement of the Malfoy Manor" Harry spoke into the air without a clue what to look at cause the boy was freaking him out a little bit, but there was something he could say. "Ron will you shut up. That isn't helping anyone" He yelled at the red head, out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco flinch. There was a pop and said house-elf was standing in front of him. 

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter?" Dobby bowed happily and then looked around. 

"Good, can you get us out of here?" He asked waving an arm around the room. When the small elf nodded he added on, "Take the wand maker and goblin first please, along with Draco. They seem to need the most help" 

"No Harry" Draco spoke up again, "This is my house and if you want a chance at finding Hermione and escaping you will need my help"

"He's right Harry" Ron called from where he was still trying to get through the door. "You can take them to Bill and Fleur's. Shell cottage on the skirts of Tinworth" Ron turned back to the door as Draco struggled to stand. Harry strolled over and took his arm, pulling it over his shoulder he saw the dark mark on his arm, with deep scratches through it. Dobby snapped away with the first two and was back a few seconds later.

"Now Dean and Luna please, and can you get this door open?" Harry wheezed as Draco partially collapsed against him. The elf nodded again and snapped his fingers, making the door swing open and Ron stumble backwards. They charged up the stairs with Harry dragging the limp blond behind him. There were voices head of them when Draco pointed to the side. They ducked into a nook just in time for a trio of death-eaters to pass. 

"They would have taken her to that room, but if you go around there will be a small door that will allow us to enter and a small desk where she keeps the wands" He pointed again to a narrow hallway.

"I don't know Harry" Ron slowed but he barreled on, stopping at the mentioned door he leaned the blond up against the wall. Sliding the door open he heard Hermione scream, he saw Bella standing over her with her wand out casting the cruciatus curse. Ron roared and charged into the room, he somehow managed to tackle the madwomen to the ground and they wrestled. Hermione slowly sat up as Harry dug around the desk. When he found their wands and supplies that were taken from them he turned to see that Dobby was back and helping Hermione to her feet. Somehow Draco had managed to move himself across the room to them.

"Look out Harry" Ron screamed suddenly as a curse was thrown at his head, he ducked just in time and threw one back. Bella had managed to dislodge Ron and fling him into Draco so they were both tangled on the floor. Then there was a hand in his and he was pulled away into darkness. There was a second of confusion after he landed and he realized he was on a beach. Hermione was crumpled next to him when he sat up. Then there was another snap and Ron and Draco were slumped next to him.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Harry Potter but the boy is even more injured then previously thought" Dobby said softly, turning Draco over with gentle hands to show blood dripping down his shirt and a knife sticking out of his chest.

"Oh bloody Hell" Ron hissed as he sat up, his eyes wide in shock and slightly wet looking. 

"I guess you'd trust me now" Draco gurgled, blood slipping from his lips that tried to turn up in a smirk. Then Dobby reached forward and placed one hand on the blonds chest and the other gripped the hilt of the knife. Then the elf pulled making Draco cry out in pain and a sickening squelching noise. There was a flash of light and the hole the knife left was gone.

"He will sleep now" Dobby said, himself falling to his knees in exhaustion. "But that is all the damage I can fix"

"What do you mean? He looks fine" Harry said, but when the elf didn't answer and just continued to stare at the blond with sadness in his eyes. Ron was helping Hermione to her feet when he noticed Bill coming down the beach. 

"What's going on?" Bill helped Ron and Hermione up the small bank before climbing down next to him.

"I'll explain later but right now can you help me with this?" Harry reached down and hauled Draco into a sitting position before wrapping his arms around his chest and lifting him up. Bill grabbed his legs and together they carried him up the beach and into a small cottage. After a quick explanation and some healing potions they were sent to bed. He could stop worried about the way Dobby was looking at Draco, so he didn't sleep much that night.   
=========  
Draco was surprise when he woke up the next morning. His whole body ached but he couldn't care less. He was free of his Aunt and he was out of that prison. He was also in a room he didn't recognize but had a view of the ocean. So he sat by the window and watched the waves. After a while he heard the door opened and turned to see Luna standing there.

"Hello my dear. Did you make it out all right?" He asked kindly, smiling at her when she nodded. She wandered over and sat next to him on the window seat. He noticed that she was shivering slightly and got her a blanket. "I have a feeling that it's going to take you a while to get back to your old self"

"I don't know who that is anymore, I was such a naive little girl" Luna whispered, not taking her eyes off the sea. Draco sat back down and leaned back, thinking. 

"Well at least you have your past, you parents memories to help you remember" Draco cocked his head to the side and thought of something so ridiculous that it just might work. "Tell me about nargles, please. So I can forget about my nightmares from last night" This time he managed to bring a smile to the girls face and she started telling the story about the mythical creatures. After a while her stomach growled and she stood up.

"I feel a lot better but I think it's time for some food, you coming?" She asked as she headed toward the door. 

"No, I'll be down in a little bit. I think I need to brace myself before facing them" He turned back to the window and sighed as the door shut behind her. He really couldn't believe what he did yesterday, but his family had done enough damage. He didn't mean to save the red heads life but it had just happened between him trying to stop his aunt and not get killed. He didn't turn when the door opened again. When no one came close or said anything he turned around to see the dark haired boy. 

"Harry?" He said before remembering that they never actually used their first names with each other, the proof was evident on the boys face. 

"How are you feeling?" The boy walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, he looked nervous and out of place.

"Better now that I'm out of that room" Draco said, suddenly trying to ignore the burning on his arm. There was a full minute of silence before he tried to talk again.

"Thank you for saving Ron. He will probably come up here and thank you himself later but he's adjusting right now. So please when he comes try not to pick a fight" Harry finally looked at him again, then leaped to his feet, making Draco flinch away.

"I understand that the red haired one and I don't get along but I done with picking fights and I don't actually have anything against anyone" He stared at the wall over Harry's shoulder to avoid eye contact. 'Maybe I'll never escape after all, will all my scars'

"Draco! Stop!" Hands were suddenly on his arms as Harry jerked them apart. He looked down to see large scratched on his arm with the dark mark. This time there were only a few were deep enough to bleed freely. He gasped as Harry took his hand and pulled him out of the room. They headed down a stair case and into a kitchen where almost everyone was finishing up breakfast. 

"I'm sorry, it just happens when I get nervous" Draco tried to shiver but everything seemed to startle him. The ocean was calming but now that he was around people again, he didn't know how to react. He did know that he was a right prick to them when he was younger but he only remembered bits.

"I need to borrow the sink" Harry said before dragging him over and turning it on. He couldn't stop the pained squeak that came from him as his arm was shoved under the cold water. "Can one of you take a look at this?" Harry asked the room, at the same time gently running his hand over Dracos arm to clean out the scratches. 

"If the wounds are over the dark mark then they can't be healed" Bill spoke up from where he had stood when Harry charged in. The man stood and started rummaging around in a cupboard before turning back around. Draco watched as he placed a bandage on the table and jumped when Harry turned off the water. A towel was wrapped around his arm and he was then shoved into a seat at the table. 

"Will someone please tell me what's wrong with him" Ron asked in a confused voice, his head craning to see the towel wrapped arm that Harry placed on the table.

"When Draco gets nervous or is left alone with his thoughts for to long he will start scratching at his dark mark and he doesn't realize that he's doing it" Luna pipped up from her spot at the table. 

"So all these scratched are from him?" Harry asked, pulling back the now reddish towel to show the faint scratched and scars another the mark. Draco tried to place a hand over it but it was caught in Harry's when the boy stopped him. 

"Yes, I'm trying to stop I just forget sometimes" he muttered under his breath, trying to sink into the chair and hide. He flinched again when Harry started to bandage his arm up and the table fell into an awkward silence. When it was done he muttered a quiet thanks and wished he had stayed in the safety of his room.


	2. The sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco works through what happened to him and makes a killer decision. Also sunlight.

After the whole breakfast fiasco, Draco fled to his room. He managed to eat a little bit but the food was almost to much and he needed to rest again. He heard a pop and turned to see an elf, one that look fairly familiar. 

"Hello?" He said in an unsure voice, "Can I help you?" The elf looked frightened but then straightened up when he spoke. 

"I was wondering if the previous master would like me to take a letter to his godfather" The elf didn't bow and it made Draco smile. Yes he remembered, how he would rant about his problems to the elf when his parents didn't have time to listen. He liked the quirky elf but his father didn't.

"I have a godfather? Who?" He sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands in an attempt to remember. Then it hit him, Snape! Who was now the Head Mater at Hogwarts. How could he forget the man?

"Is the the young man alright?" The elf asked. Dobby, the elf was named Dobby. 

"Yes, I'll send him a letter explaining what happened, though I have no idea what I'm going to do now" Draco looked around the plain room and then sighed. There was no parchment or quills, not even a desk. "If you would please just wait a moment" Draco turned back to the elf to see that it had a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink well. 

"This is for you" the elf held out the supplies and he took them with a grateful smile. Sitting at the window he started writing. It was quick letter explaining that he was no longer at the Manor and he had lost some of his memories due to his Aunt. He ended it sawing that he didn't know where he was and that he didn't know what he was going to do next but he was alive. 

"I won't say who I'm with so he can't find me, just to be safe" Draco held the letter on his lap before folding it up and handing it to the elf. He wasn't sure if he should trust his God father, not that he trusted his Aunt but his perspective on life had changed. 

"But you are safe young Sir" was the only thing the elf said before popping away. Draco stared at the stop for a second before fiddling with the remaining parchment, then started writing down things that he remembered about his parents. All the happy memories he could so they didn't slip away like the others. When he was done he tucked it into his pocket and headed down the stairs. He bumped into the older red head on the way down.

"Malfoy" The man narrowed his eyes slightly, making Draco flinch. "We need to talk" He turned and lead the way down the hall.

"Of course" Draco resisted urge to roll his eyes at the mans back but followed him down the stairs and to the kitchen. Everyone had left so he slumped into a seat and raised an eyebrow at the red head. "I'm sorry but I forgot your name" He ducked his head down slightly.

"Bill Weasley" the man seemed to be waiting for a reaction. When he didn't get one he continued. "You saved my youngest brother yesterday"

"Oh, yes...that..." He picked at the table and tilted his head to the side. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?" He really didn't want to talk about it. 

"I just want to know what happened" Bill sat down at the table with a sigh, worry deep in his eyes. "I need to know if I can trust you, cause at this moment I'm not sure what to think" 

"When we were about to leave, Dobby had returned and he was about to grab Ron when Bella threw the knife. I just wanted her to stop and not cause any more trouble. I acted and somehow got between the two of them, then Dobby took me here. Everything after that was a bit of a blur" he straightened his shoulders and looked the man in the eye. 

"So you don't know where you are?" Bill ignored him to ask what else was on his mind. 

"No idea, but I was wondering what you were going to do with me? Cause if it's going to be like the room I was in, I'll take my chances on the streets with Deatheaters trying to kill me" Draco glared at him to get his point though, but a shiver of fear seemed to weaken the effect.

"No nothing like that. Luna filled me in on all the rest but she didn't know what happened after she was brought here, and Ron wouldn't tell me what happened after Harry and Hermione departed the Manor" Bill stood and ducked his head out of the door, before pulling it back and continuing. "We haven't decided where you can go where it is safe but you can stay here for as long as you need to" Bill sounded a little put off by the offer.

"I...thank you but that won't solve anything in the long run" Draco hunched his shoulders as he tried to figure out what to do. "It seems that I still have the memories but I just cant access them, and when I'm reminded of things such as names I have no trouble remembering them. I still need to work on this" 

"I'll see what I can do and Draco" Bill nodded his head and turned to face him full on.

"Yes?" Draco cringed at the tremor in his voice.

"Stop clawing at your arm" Bill gave him a warm smile, "You're safe here" Draco looked down to see that he had torn some of the bandages and quickly tied them together the best he could. He didn't notice that he was doing it again. He struggled to tie up the last thread when a small hand gently moved his out of the way and fixed it for him. He looked up through his tangled hair to see Hermione. A streak of guilt hit him as he recalled all the horrid things he did to her and she was still her helping him. 

"If you hurt one of my boys, I will kill you" she glared at him, then her eyes softened. "I think that it's some sort of subliminal urge you have to get rid of the mark that is causing you to try and destroy it when you are feeling nervous" 

"I don't want to hurt anyone, ever. I've had enough pain" Draco placed a hand on his wounded arm and sighed, "Thank you for your help" The girl nodded and stood, pushing her chair back and making a loud shrieking noise. Draco flinched from the sound and shuttered.

"Sorry, but we need to ask you a few questions" She nodded her head to the beach. "And thank you for saving Ron" She said in an even softer voice. They stood and walked out the door. They didn't say anything as they walked down to the beach, around a bend they meet Harry and Ron. He froze, only to have Hermione grab his arm and pull him forward. 

"Uh...Hello" Draco said quietly, he didn't know what else to say. He knew that he was a prat to them, but he also saved the red-head, which made things all the more awkward.

"Hey Draco" Harry gave him a kind smile of encouragement. "We have to ask you to do something that will put you in a difficult situation"

"What kind of thing?" Draco shuffled his feet as he focused, Hermione was still holding his arm so he wouldn't claw at it. He looked up through his lashes and locked eyes with green. A warm feeling overtook him and he let himself relax. He fought back a smirk as Harry blushed and seemed to be frozen in time. Draco felt a rush at the thought of it being him that was making the dark haired boy react the way he was.

"There is an...item in Bellatrix's vault that we need to get rid of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named for good" Hermione spoke gently but he couldn't turn to look at her. He was fixated on Harry, and how he was such an odd boy. 

'Man, he is no longer a boy' a tiny voice said in the back of his head. It was enough for him to break eye contact, but a shutter still went down his spine. "And she still thinks of you as family even though she....."

"Uh huh" Harry hissed, violently shaking his head to make her stop talking, which he was grateful for. He blinked at him, he was afraid that if he opened his mouth he would make a very pathetic noise. 

"But you can help us gain access to the vault and find what we need" Hermione started up again, pausing to see if he was still listening. "We are the only ones that can stop them but it would be a lot smoother if you could help us" 

"I would have to....I..I..." Draco slowly backed away as he realized what they were asking of him. Panic surged through his body and he bolted down the beach. He finally stopped when his breath was coming in gasps and his legs felt like they were about to give out from under him. Sliding to the sand and stretching his body out so he could relax his body. He pushed himself to much and now he felt like he was going to black out. Even through the wind off the ocean was chilly the sun warmed his skin and made him smile. He forgot how much he loved the sun. 

When he first started at Hogwarts he missed the sun waking him in the mornings or watching the sun set. He didn't see much in the dungeons and he had to learn to live with seeing the sunlight. But when he had been locking in the basement it was one of the main things that kept him alive. His need to see the sun again, at least one more time. 

'Well I got what I wished for. I'm in the sun' Draco tilted his head back and stretched out a little more til he was completely sprawled across the beach. He didn't know how long he had been there when he started to get the feeling that he was being watched. He opened his eyes to see a figure walking towards him. It took him a few seconds for him to recognize Harry. He watched as the he jogged up and stopped in front of him.

"They said you shouldn't be moving around very much so I came to see if you were all right" Harry panted out, looking him up and down like he was searching for injuries. 

"How thoughtful" Draco snapped, closing his eyes again and sinking back so he was laying flat on the ground. Then he heaved a sigh, "I don't think I can stand at the moment, but I'll be alright in a few minutes" 

"What? You can't stand?" Harry gasped, and he felt a hand land on his arm. Opening his eyes he saw that he was kneeling by his side with wide, worried eyes. 

"I just over did it a little, that's all" Draco sighed again, but sat up to give him a smile. "And even if I could leave right now I wouldn't because I'm enjoying the sun" he flashed a challenging smirk before he turned back to the ocean. "I think you need a minute to relax as well" 

Harry didn't speak for the longest time but after an indecisive moment, settled himself down next to Draco. He didn't know why this filled him with an odd warmth but it did. There shoulders were less then an inch a part as they watched the waves. Draco slowly let himself relax, his eyes drifted close again and he drifted into sleep.  
=======  
"Draco" A voice was distant, but gentle. "Draco, it's time for you to wake up" the voice was accompanied by a hand running through his hair, making him blink open his eyes to see that he had slumped over so he was practically laying on Potter. His head was resting on a shoulder and his arms were wrapped around a torso. Harry was watching him with an odd light in his eyes and a kind smile on his face. 

"How long did I sleep?" Draco tried to speak through a yawn but it came out a garbled mess, making him blush slightly. 'Why am I blushing?' He pulled himself away from the dark haired man and glanced around. The sun had risen to the center of the sky indicating that it was around noon. 

"Long enough, but I think we should be getting back" Harry spoke, jerking him out of his confused thoughts. Draco watched as he stood and brushed the sand off, his confusion only grew when he was offered a hand. He grasped it and stood. His legs wobbled slightly before he got his balance. 

"Thanks" Draco mumbled, taking a step forward. They started forward, and soon the cottage came into view but he was slowing down. The ground started to sway from side to side, making him stop and grab his head.

"Here" an arm looped itself around his shoulders and he leaned into it. Harry led him the rest of the way to the house and helped him sit in a kitchen chair. He slumped so his head was on the table and his arms were stretched out in front of him. 

"Thanks again" Draco muttered, trying to fight a pounding headache. He moaned in pain at the sound of pounding footsteps. He wrapped his arms around his head and pulled his legs up so he was curled in a ball. 

"You found him"  
"What took so long?"   
"Is he alright?" several voices filled the room. He recognized Luna's and Hermione's but he blanked out on the first one, which was male. He gave another low groan and curled up tighter. 

"He'll be fine" Harry whispered, "But he has a headache so we should keep it down. When I found him he needed to rest before we came back but then we both dozed off"

"You fell asleep!?" Hermione hissed, even through her voice was quiet it was still dripping with fury. "With everything that's going on, you FELL ASLEEP?" 

"It's not his fault" Draco grumbled into the table, "I couldn't stand and I just wanted to stay in the sun a little longer. He was just making sure I could get back here" He shifted so he could peer at the occupants of the room. "Even after staying there I still barely made it back here" 

"UGH, fine but at least let us get some food into the both of you" Hermione snapped, walking across the kitchen and pulling out her wand. A few minutes later there was a bowl of soup in front of him.

"Thank you" Draco reached forward with a trembling hand and grabbed his spoon. It just might have been about the best soup he had ever tasted. and he told her so.

"Oh, Thank you Malfoy" Hermione sounded shocked and pleased at the same time. He gave a weak grin before he caught sight of Ron glaring at him. He shot a glance at Harry and saw an unreadable look on his face. A hand landed on his arm and this time it was Luna. 

"Are you sure you'll be OK?" she asked softly, her eyes even rounder then they usually were. 

"Yes, I'll be fine" Draco patted her hand before finishing his soup.

"Charlie has a potion that will help you get your strength back, and you can take it now that you've eaten" Luna stood and took his bowl, she added "I'll fetch it for you" before walking out the door. He watched her leave before turning back to the table. He had made his decision. 

"I'll help you sneak into Bella's vault"


	3. Here we go

The golden trio weren't ready to leave right away so Draco used his time to brew potions that they might need. He had managed to make a difficult but not very time consuming potion that would help with magical injuries, which he was grateful that the Cruciatus Curse. There were others that could be used like ticking time bombs. All they had to do was add the final ingredient and throw it, then...BOOM!. Most of the others give a boost in strength or stamina, or a few that even increased the magical energy so that the spells the user cast would have increased power. 

"That should be it" He murmured to himself as he placed the last vial in his small backpack. There was a faint sound behind him and he turned to see Harry standing in the doorway. He couldn't help the small smile that graced his face as the other wizard strolled toward him. Harry stopped closer then what was considered normal but he didn't mind. 

"We'll be leaving in five minutes, up past the hill so Charlie wont see us" Harry nodded his head toward the window but his eyes stayed on Draco. "We're bringing the goblin with us so he can help. He wont let us take the sword with us without him coming too"

"Goblin? You shouldn't trust him Harry" Draco spoke abruptly in an alarmed voice. "He has been through an ordeal and he will stop at nothing to keep that sword, so expect him to stab you in the back" 

"Should I expect the same thing from you?" Harry said in a plain voice, one that made Draco feel like his heart had been ripped to shreds even though he didn't know why.

"No" Draco took a step forward so he could see his reflection in those green eyes, "I want this war to end, even if I don't make it out" his voice shook slightly at the last part. "It would be fitting....considering my family is one of the reasons that it all started. I would go out like the coward I am"

Now it was Harry's turn to say "NO, You are not a coward. At least not anymore, look at what you are doing for us" Harry had grabbed his biceps and shook him slightly, his green eyes staring at him with the light of desperation, "You are fighting to save lives and that is not cowardly"

"But I'm scared" Draco whisper, keeping his head down. He was frightened of what those bright eyes were doing to him, which was nothing good.

"I would be worried if you weren't" Harry whispered back, his grip softening and then letting go to envelope him in a hug. "Bravery is doing things despite the fear you feel, or just being plan dumb and not knowing the danger you're in" Draco laughed weekly at Harry's words and leaned further into the hug. 

"Like all those times at school when you almost died but got lucky?" He asked cheekily, grinning into Harry's neck. He didn't know how he had become so relaxed around the other wizard. 

"Pretty much" Harry chuckled softly before pulling away, "We should get going" Draco turned and snatched up his bag before following.  
=========  
Down at their meeting stop, which was out of the line of site from the cottage, they meet Hermione and the goblin. Ron was catching up behind the two of them wearing some raged clothes that were too big for him. When they all reached the spot Hermione pulled out her wand and started to transfigure Rons face. Draco opened his mouth then snapped it shut when he realized that what he was going to say would be bad.

"So the plan is that I go under the invisibility cloak with Griphook. Hermione and Ron will change their appearance so it will look like they are accompanying you" Harry spoke while he let the goblin clamber onto his back. Hermione had finished up with Ron and used a hand mirror to start on herself. 

"What am I supposed to do?" Draco asked as he cocked his head to the side. 

"You don't have to do anything, just stand there and look important" Hermione shot a glance at him, her face still changing. "If anyone talks to you act like a Malfoy" Draco groaned and hunched his shoulders at the prospect. He didn't want to at like he used to. After a few moments of staring at the ground, he straightened up and shook himself. 

"Fine, let's just get on with this" He muttered, stepping forward and a hand grabbed his. Then they were standing in Diagon Alley, leaving him gasping from the trip. Taking a final deep breath he straightened up and gazed around. It was grey, everything was dark and grey. Many of the shops had closed and they headed straight to the bank. The only people they saw were in all black, walking around them with their heads down. Ron was on his right and Hermione was on his left as they entered the bank. He guessed Harry and the Goblin was somewhere behind them. 

"How may I help you?" A goblin spoke, making Draco jump slightly and when he turned he saw that the goblin was watching him with narrowed eyes. 

"He is here to retrieve something from his Aunts vault" Hermione snapped. Draco knew she was trying to sound commanding but he could hear the nervousness in her voice. The goblin watching him for a second longer before turning to her. A ringing filled his ears and his mind went blank as the two talked. Fear coursed through him and he couldn't move. He barely managed to keep a frightened whimper in when a hand was placed on his lower back. It was Harry. He suddenly realized that he was holding his breath and he gasped in a lungful of air. Focusing on breathing he missed the fact that the others were being lead away til the hand on his back pressed him forward. 

"Move" Harry hissed suddenly before shoving him behind him. There were loud footsteps and muffled curses. Draco took several seconds to open his eyes. They widened when he saw several stunned wizards and a dazed looking goblin. 

"Uh.." He jumped slightly as Harry appeared, taking off his cloak and letting Griphook down. 

"We need to hurry" Harry waited for the other two to nod but everything had shut down for Draco. Nothing was getting through the buzzing in his head. A hand grabbed his and he was being pulled away down the tunnels to a cart. He looked down to see that it was Harry's hand circled around his. They clambered into two carts, Harry and Draco in one while Hermione and Ron were with the goblin. 

"Please can you get this thing going" Ron asked glancing around nervously. They started down the tracks and soon he was lost in the turns and drops of the way. Then a thought hit him. The anti theft waterfall was just ahead, and they were going to plow right through it. Thinking back to his first time at Grindgotts, he snatched up his wand and shot off the spell. It hit his target and the waterfall ceased just long enough for them to slip through. 

"What was that?" Harry yelled, the wind almost whipping his words away. 

"I'll explain latter" Draco called back, trying to focus on hanging on. It was making his head spin and he was already seeing stars. He hunkered down for the rest of the ride and stumbled to the floor when they finally stopped. 

"It's just through here" Griphook waddled away, not noticing the glare Draco sent in his direction. Harry was next to him and reached down to pull him to his feet.

"Thanks" Draco wobbled for a few seconds before he gave up and took Harry's arm for support. They followed the others and Draco froze as a roar filled the caverns. Around the final turn was a hallow, harboring a pale dragon whose head swung from side to side as it blindly searched for the intruders. Griphook grabbed something from a crate next to the opening and started to shake it, making a rattling noise. It sent shivers down his spine as he watched the dragon shy away. He barely noticed the others moving away towards a door when he started forward. But he didn't walk toward the door, he was going to the dragon. 

"Draco! What are you doing?" Harry yelped, followed by the sound of footsteps and scuffling. Draco was already in front of the dragon, staring blankly into its misty eyes. He murmured softly and the dragon lowered its head a little more til their foreheads touched. 

"I know hoe it feels to be locked up too" He whispered to it, gently placing a hand on the beasts snout. He smiled as the dragon rumbled then blew a breath of hot air on his face. They stayed like that for several minutes before shouting broke his daze. Spinning around he saw wizards rushing toward them, with their wands drawn. Then the ground shook as the pale dragon reared its head and roared. 

"Oh dear.." Draco squeaked, though he will never tell anyone. Glancing around he saw that the Golden trio were by a door with wild looks on their faces. Then everything went dark.


	4. Dragons and hammocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They escape the bank and head for the next target.

The dragon ducked his head so it was draped over Draco and breathed fire onto the approaching wizards. HE could feel the heat rolling off the dragons neck and he reached forward to place a hand on the top spine. He glanced over at the trio and met Harry's eyes. Time seemed to slow as they gazed at one another. Then Harry nodded. Draco turned to pull himself up onto the back of the dragon as Harry grabbed Hermione and Ron's arms. The three jumped onto the dragon next to Draco, almost knocking him off. He shut his eyes and held on for dear life. 

"Draco" Harry's voice was next to him and an arm circled around him before Harry's hand grabbed a spire above his head. Draco was grateful for the extra support as the dragon took off. His fingers almost slipped and the raging body beneath hi swayed from one side to the other. It took all his concentration to hold on and not barf up his breakfast. He could hear a ruckus, drowned out by the sounds of the trio casting spells.

'Maybe I should be helping...' He thought to himself before his hand slipped. He yelped in fear and tightened his grip. He hadn't used his muscles so much while they were in the basement so he wasn't as strong as he used to be. He could barely hold on, let along cast spells. He felt Harry's arm tightened around him and he turned his head to look at the scar-head. He cried in shock as they made it out of the bank but now they were stuck on the back of the dragon. He finally managed to open his eyes.

"You alright" Harry yelled over the wind as the dragon flew at top speed away from the back and the ground. Draco gave a short nod, to frightened if her opened his mouth that he would vomit. Which would make the dragons flank all the more slippery. 

"What do we do now?" Hermione called from the other side of the dragon. He closed his eyes again but it didn't really help. He blocked out all his other senses and decided to let time slip past as he focused on holding on. 

"Are you ready, Draco?" Harry's voice yelled next to him. He jerked around to look at the dark haired boy. 

"What?" Draco tried to call back but nothing came out, he was to parched to raise his voice high enough for the other to hear. Harry's hand that was attached to his arm that was wrapped around him clutched his hands that were practically frozen to the scales. 

"On three....One, two three" Harry commanded, then pulled at his finger till he let go. Draco's felt his body freeze in fear as they plummeted into a lake. He glanced sideways at Harry, who was falling beside him. He waved his wand around to cast a slowing spell on all of them. They slowed but as he hit the water, the chill chased the breath from his lungs. He trashed around for a few seconds before he managed to break the surface of the water. 

"Harry!" he gasped, but water splashed into his mouth. He coughed the water back up while struggling to stay afloat. 

"Draco, this way" Harry was next to him once again. This time though he was pulling him towards a distant shore, helping him swim. He struggled through the water and mud til he was crawling up onto the shore. 

"I think I swallowed half the lake" He grumbled under his breath, coughing up mouthfuls before laying back down. He heard Harry snicker and fought back a smile. It was a few minutes before he managed to raise his head off the ground. Hermione and Ron were already standing, with her pulling out dry clothes from her purse. 

"You alright?" Ron asked, looking less awkward then before but still a little nervous. The redhead helped him to his feet and her gave him a nod of thanks. They turned back to the other two just in time to see Harry pull off his wet shirt, making Draco stumbled to a halt. Ron didn't notice as he went to Hermione to grab a fresh shirt. Draco couldn't stop goggling at the half naked man in front of him. Harry pulled his clean shirt on and glanced at Draco, who was still frozen. Blush covered his entire face and most of his neck, but Harry just gave him a calming smile. 

"Here Draco" Hermione handed him a shirt. He looked down at for several seconds before sighing. 

"What the matter?" Ron snickered under his breath, "Not the silk you're used to"

"No" Draco answered to quickly, "It's just...." He stopped, they had forgotten what had happened. "I mean the...." he tried again, "scars" he whispered the last bit, staring at the floor. 

"What was that?" Hermione stepped forward with a confused look on her face. Draco gazed up through his lashes at Harry, who cocked his head to the side in confusion. He closed his eyes and pulled off his shirt. 

"Oh" Hermione breathed out. Across his chest was the scars from that day in the bathroom with Harry, with some from his Aunt that were fresher, brighter. His hands shook slightly as he pulled on the clean shirt. Draco studied the ground as he wrapped his arms around his middle. Sometimes the scars still hurt, especially the fresh ones. 

"Those are from.." Ron stuttered out. 

"Some are from....Bella" Draco struggled to get the words out. "It doesn't matter" He straightened up and looked each of them in the eye. "We just need to focus on stopping it from happening to anyone else" For the first time since meeting them in the cellar, they all seemed to accept the change in him.

"Well, then we need to head over to Hogwarts" Harry gave him a nod. Draco knew that the scar issue wasn't over by the look on his face. He ignored Hermione's and Ron's questions, instead trying to figure out a plan on how to get them into the school.

"I got it" He burst out, "I know how to get us into the school" 

"What, you mean you agree with this. You said only to the bank" Ron stared at him with his mouth agape. 

"Whatever, but I know how to get into the school" Draco rolled his eyes at the redhead before putting his plan into action, "Dobby" There was a second where he started to feel like an idiot, but then there was the faint pop and the house elf stood in front of him.

"Hello Draco" Dobby grinned at him before turning around to greet the others.

"Dobby, of course" Harry muttered under his breath. "Can you get us into Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I can even show you where your friends are hiding out" Dobby bowed to Harry before reaching out a hand for them to take. "Hold on" Draco shut his eyes against the spinning blackness before the landing sent him sprawled painfully on to the floor. He heard several people start yelling out names, but none of them noticed him yet. He slowly sat up, but that was as far as he could get before the world spun around him. 

"Ugh" He held his head in attempt to make it stop. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him the rest of the way up.

"I think we pushed him a little to far" Hermione gasped. 

"Here, let him lay down" Ron was at his other side, while Harry was the one who had helped him stand. They helped him to a hammock where he lay limp. 

"We knew that Bella tortured him but I keep forgetting that it was this bad" Harry's worried voice was above him and he glanced up. Their eyes met and he tried to give the other a comforting smile. 

"What is Malfoy doing here?" An angry voice made him shift his gaze over to where the voice had originated from. A very beat-up boy stood there with a betrayed look on his face. Hermione was at his side in a second.

"Neville" Hermione gasped out, darting forward to get a better look at the gashes across the boy's face. Neville didn't seem to notice due to the fact that he was to busy glaring at Draco.

"He could ruin this whole operation" Neville narrowed his eyes but then Harry stepped between him and the other boy. 

"I know that you two don't get along but he needs to rest here. He's the reason why we've made it that far" Harry started but was interrupted by another voice. 

"Draco!" Luna was suddenly at his side, cradling his head as he struggled to focus on her. Next to her stood Dean.

"Hey guys" Draco murmured, letting his eyes drift close and a smile drift across his face. He heard others start muttering under their breaths before Neville spoke up again. 

"But how did he get here, and why are you all here" 

"Because this is the final place we need to be to defeat You-Know-Who" Hermione explained quietly, "Please try to keep your voice down" 

"We can't waste time with this. I need to get to the Ravenclaw tower right now" Harry commanded, silencing the room. 

"Why..Oh never mind" Neville grumbled. 

"I could take Harry" a female voice pipped up from somewhere behind Draco. He flicked open his eyes as another voice offered as well.This time he recognized Ginny. He never really liked her. He rolled his eyes before they met Harry's. Harry shot him the smallest smile as he walked over.

"Luna, will you please show me the tower" Harry placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on the edge of the hammock. When she nodded he turned to his other friend, "Dean, can you help explain what is going on with Hermione and Ron while we are gone"

"Sure thing" Dean nodded and the crowd moved to stand around Ron and Hermione. Dean moved to join them when Harry grabbed his arm. 

"Make sure they don't try to do anything to Draco" Harry hissed under his breath. Draco swatted at him but he was to far away. Dean nodded, casting a critical look over the crowd. 

"I don't need watching" Draco snapped. He tried to glare at the scar-head but his own laughter softened his words. Harry gave him a stern look but he could tell he was just as amused as he was. 

"Stay here and rest" Harry patted the hammock before slipping away. 

"Hope you get better Draco" Luna pulled a blanket over him and he thanked her. 

"Stay safe you two" Draco called softly after them. Closing his eyes he relaxed and started to doze. Maybe now he could get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer then the last. XP Please comment with what you think.


	5. Waking up times 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack on the castle.

Draco woke with a jerk, effectively falling out of the hammock he was using. Loud voices had woke him. He slowly stood and leaned against the wall. The room had more red-heads and less students.

"What's going on?" He asked, then stiffened as the entire room turned to look at him.

"You're up!" Harry was suddenly next to him, a small grin on his face. "Everything is going down right now" He said as he pulled Draco toward the crowd of red. 

"Harry dear, why is he here?" The large women asked, eyeing him up and down with worry on her face. He ducked away, watching the group from under his eye lashes. 

"Mother" Bill stepped forward before anything else could be said. "He said Ron's life, as well as Hermiones and Harrys"

"Oh" The woman turned her attention back to Draco, making him squirm. 

"What do you mean everything is going down?" He asked quietly, turning to Harry and hoping that it didn't mean what he thought it meant. 

"He who should not be named and all the Death-eaters are coming here" Harry pulled him out of the room and the others followed. "We just need you leave the room for a moment"

"Wait! All the Death-eaters?" Draco dug in his heels and tried not to let his panic show through. He failed. 

"It's alright" Harry tried to sooth him. "When we're down you can go back in and you don't have to face your Aunt" 

"Why wouldn't he want to face his Aunt?" A voice hissed from behind him, but he didn't care what they thought. If he ever saw he again, it would be too soon. Maybe Dean didn't explain it to them. Once everyone was out of the room, most of them took off to follow orders. The large lady stayed behind, and she took Harry away for a second. His panic rose. There was a few moments where he braced himself against the wall and closed his eyes. 

"Draco" this time Harry's voice was gentle. He opened his eyes to see that the woman had left, but Harry was still there. He gave a little nod to show that he was listening. "How about you come with me for now"

"Ok" Draco whispered, following the scar-face surprisingly back into the room they had just left. But it wasn't the same room, and it was familiar. "What is this place?" He reached forward and clawed into Harry's arm. It was bringing back unwanted glitches of memories. "Why do I know it?"

"Uh...." Harry stopped next to a tower of junk. "How about I explain later, cause it's a long story" Harry waited for him to give another little nod before continuing. "We are looking for a diadem" 

"Ok" Draco nodded but tightened his grip on Harry's arm. He let him lead while he scanned the piles for anything.

"And what do we have here?" a voice casually sounded from in front of them. It was another one that he couldn't place. He didn't get a chance to see the face behind the voice due to Harry shoving him into a hiding place between piles. He opened his mouth to snap at him when his eyes landed on a old statue with a diadem resting on it's head. It was right above his head, though it was also on top of a rickety looking pile. He shot a glance over his shoulder as loud shouts filled the room before he started to climb the pile. 

He was half way up when a wave of heat filled the room. His stomach dropped to his feet but he kept moving.He made it to the top and snatched up the diadem and tucked it under his arm. 

"Draco!?" Harry's voice screamed from his left, making him jerk around . His foot slipped and he was falling. 

"HARRY!" He cried, clawing at the air as he plummeted. His breath was suddenly knocked out of his body as Harry slammed into him at the last second and lifting them both up on a broom. Harry pulled him up behind him and panic made him dig his fingers into his chest as he held on. Remembering what he found, he pulled it out of his pocket and held it in front of Harry.

"You found it!" Harry shouted in glee, when a sudden wave of flames made Harry dodge to the right. The diadem slipped from his fingers. He watched as it disappeared into the flames. Then he noticed the figures in the flames. It must be fiend-fire. A fearful sob forced it's way out and he buried his face into Harry's back. They wove through the fire and piles, heading for the door. He held his breath as they made it, smashing to the floor and sprawling out on their backs. The door shut behind him and stopped the fire from chasing them. Realizing what had happened, he placed his head in his hands. 

"I'm so sorry" He cried out, tears rolling from his cheeks. He had dropped the diadem that Harry needed. It was destroyed by the fiend-fire.

"Why? Are you hurt!? Draco?" Harry's hands tried to pry Dracos hands away from his face but he resisted. After a few minutes he realized that he wasn't going to win, so he let his hands be pulled down. "Draco, why are you crying?" 

"I dropped the diadem, that you...and the fire..." He tried to talk though his hiccups. Through his tears he saw Harry grin. Indignation shot though him. He was bawling his eyes out and Harry was smiling. What an arse. 

"Draco, I needed the diadem so I could destroy it. You just saved me the trouble" Harry wrapped his arms around him in a hug but he was staring wide eyed at nothing.

"You're a git" he closed his eyes and was suddenly holding in laughter. He wiped his eyes and pulled back from the hug. "Now wha...?" He started to ask when lips met his. His heart skipped a beat. Harry pulled back, looked as surprised as he felt. 

"I.. mean..." Harry stuttered out. Draco felt his surprise melt away as blush covered the others face and he looked down in embarrassment. Barely thinking about his decision, he leaned forward and gave Harry another kiss. It was just as brief as the first but it carried all his confused thoughts. When he leaned back he saw that the blush had faded, and in it's place was a blank look. 

"Really" Draco rolled his eyes with a smirk. "I never thought I would leave you speechless" He managed to finish the sentence before Harry tackled him with yet a third kiss. This one was full on and utterly fantastic. He was grateful that it lasted longer then the first two. They were breathless when they stopped, and he had somehow ended up on his back with Harry on top of him. 

"Harry" Hermiones voice echoed in the halls but she was still around the corner. They both jumped to their feet as Ron and Hermione appeared. Ron was carrying a large snake head. 

"Were have you two been?" Harry huffed, his face bright red.

"We were getting a way to destroy the Horcroxes" Hermione was shifting her gaze from him to Harry. "What happened to you two?"

"Fiend-fire" Draco blurted out without thinking. Most of his brain was still on the kisses, not on what was actually happening at the moment. 

"WHAT!?" Ron and Hermione yelled at the same time. They both also turned to Harry for the explanation, which gave Draco a moment to grin. He really like the kisses. 

"I'll explain later but for right now the diadem is gone" Harry shot a glare at him but he grinned back. He saw those green eyes soften the moment they met his. "Have you destroyed the cup?" 

"Just about to" Hermione pulled out a small cup from who knows where and kneeled. Draco took a step back as she stabbed it with what looked like a fang. He scrambled backward as it spasm out. Harry let out a scream and clutched his head in pain. 

"What's happening?" Draco gasped, dropping to his knees and holding Harry's head on his lap. No one answered, but when Harry opened his eyes there was a second were it wasn't Harry behind his eyes. Then he was back, sitting up but he was still holding his head. 

"Their coming" Harry growled under his breath. Draco slowly stood, keeping his focus on him. "We need to get everything ready" Harry kept his back turned to him and walked away. 

"Harry" Hermione and Ron chased after him but he could move his feet. A numbness filled him as he watched his retreating back. He flinched slightly as Ron came jogging back. 

"You can go find a place to hunker down during this whole thing" He said quickly before turning and heading off again. Draco watched, his shoulders sagging. He didn't know how long he was standing there before a rumble filled the air. The ground shook and he yelped in fear. He raced towards the window to see a line of black descending on the castle. As he looked closer he saw that they were Death-eaters. He scrambled backward til his back slammed into the wall. The floor was suddenly next to his face, and he fought dry-heaves. His stomach turned over but nothing came up. 

The ground shook again, snapping him out of his daze. Warmth dripped onto his hands, making him look to see that he had clawed at his arm again. Blood covered his hands and arm. He reached into his pocket but came up empty. He didn't have a wand, and he had no idea where it had gone. He was in deep trouble. Draco went to stand when voices filled his ears. He rolled over and crawled into a hiding spot behind a statue. 

"Run run run" A familiar voice cackled out. His heart stopped and a wheezing came from his chest. Footsteps ran up and he didn't understand what possessed him to peek out of his hiding place. It was Neville, running like his life depended on it, which it did because Bella was right behind him. In the time it would take him to turn around, he would have him. Fear coursed through him but he remembered what it was like on the receiving end of her wand. He took a step back before slamming his shoulder into the statue. 

"Neville" He hissed as he raced pass. Neville ducked into the hiding spot without thinking. "Push" Neville leaned his weight against the statue and it toppled over. Draco jumped back and dragged Neville with him as he raced away from the falling debris. 

"Where is she?" Neville wheezed, holding a stitch in his side. Draco could do nothing but shrug. He turned back to see an arm sticking out of the pile, her wand sill in her hand. Draco slowly moved forward til he was standing right in front of what was left of his aunt. 

"I killed someone?" He groaned out, horror filling him. He never thought he could kill anything. "How could I have killed...." he plucked the wand out of the dead hand and instantly dropped it. 

"Killed what?" Neville snarled out, making him jump. "You can't say human because there had to be humanity in her"

"True but...." Draco started but froze. The ground started to tremble again. A crack formed between him and Neville as the floor started to give way. He shot a terrified glance at him before the dropped away from under his feet.   
=================  
"I found someone!" A voice hollered from above him. He groaned as he was lifted by someone, making pain rush through his body. Everything seemed quiet but his ears were ringing. He kept his eyes closed til he was placed back on the ground. 

"Draco, I need you to open your eyes" A voice spoke above him but when he tried to do as they asked, his eye lids turned out to be too heavy. He left out another groan before having a major coughing fit. He felt spit slide down his chin and the people around him started rushing. Someone lifted his head and poured something down his throat. It burned but it warmed him up. Then it felt like he was freezing but burning at the same time. He heard people gasping around him, when he finally managed to open his eyes. Everything was blurry but he noticed that his shirt was off.

'Uh-oh' he thought, closing his eyes again. He felt someone wrapping his arm and decided to try and see who it was. It took a few minutes for him to open his eyes again.

"Nice to see that you're awake again" the women with the red hair was the one helping him.

"Wha' happened" he slurred out, trying to lift his head. 

"Just rest now" She patted his freshly wrapped arm. "Drink this" she placed a vial against his lips and he swallowed it. He didn't know how but it tasted like nothing. He rested his head back down but the sound of running feet distracted him. 

"Mum, have you seen Harry?" Ron ran up but stopped when he saw that Draco was laying next to her. 

"No I haven't" She sounded worried, but Draco had stopped listening. Something was wrong with Harry. He was missing. He had to do something. When he tried to sit up his head spun and he blacked out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry, but please comment. Xp


	6. What the What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he wakes up

Draco once again started to wake up. He jerked about as a scream ripped through the air. He was tucked into an alcove made by fallen rubble. He tried to stand but his legs wouldn't work. He shoved himself up with his hands but he still couldn't feel his legs. He could hear voices just outside the castle but he couldn't tell what they were saying. He closed his eyes and focused on the words but it didn't help any. He bit his lip and started to pull himself up to see excatly were he was, but the rocks were to high. So he dragged himself towards the opening and peeked out. He was near the Great Hall, maybe. It was hard to tell with all the damage. Another scream sounded out and he recognized that it was one of pain, not loss like the one before it. Draco blinked as he realized that the castle was mostly silent. He looked down to see that he was scratching at his arm again. He pulled his hand back. There were no sounds of fighting. 

"Oh" He gasped out. He had spoken to soon and the sounds of spells and shouting filled the air. He shifted around and pulled himself back into the cove so he was at least slightly hidden. He didn't have a clue to where his wand had ended up. Seconds after he was tucked away a wizard raced by with another right behind. Soon the Hall was filled with dueling wizards. He ducked further away, closing his eyes and covering his ears against the pained memories in his head. 

"Draco!" a voice called. One that made his ears ring and head burn at the same time. He opened his eyes and tried to see who was calling him. He called out but it was drowned out by the sounds of fighting. Then suddenly, Luna was there.

"Luna?" He wheezed, grateful to see that she was alive. The girl said nothing, but dragged a women into the cove after her. His mother. How could he have forgotten his mother.

"DRACO!" She cried out and grabbed him in a hug. He was lucky she did cause the pain of returning memories that were magically forced from his mind made him crumple. He tried to say something but all that came out was a long, pained scream. He wanted it all to just stop, but it didn't. He dug his fingers into his hair and curled into a ball as they kept coming. Some were happy, but some made him want to vomit, scream. He did know that there were some things that he didn't want to know. 

"Mother?" He whispered as the pain ebbed. He was exhausted. 

"Draco" His mother wrapped her arms tighter around him and he hoped that she wasn't hurt. He unwillingly drifted of to sleep again.   
============  
Draco was jostled around and he swatted at the person doing it. 

"Draco" a stern voice sounded from above him, along with laughter. He opened his eyes to see that they were still in the cove, but this time Harry was sitting there, laughing. 

"Sorry, I was just trying to make some room" Harry chuckled out, tucking himself into the little space left. 

"What happened?" Draco slurred out, yawning and shifting so he could look around. His mother was by his head and Harry to his right. 

"War's over" Harry gave a weak smile as the sound of celebrating echoed though the hall.

"So why are you hiding?" He asked softly, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"I wanted to...have some time alone" Harry stuttered out glancing at the ground. 

"I'm going to see who survived" His mother stood and nodded to Harry. "I'll be right back" She kissed his forehead before ducking out of their area. 

"So you wanted to be alone but you came here?" Draco turned to Harry and saw a strange look on his face. "Harry?" 

"What am I going to do?" Harry whispered, making Draco all the more confused. 

"With what?" Draco reached forward with a hand to grab his shoulder. 

"But I'm not...But you..." Harry turned away. Draco bit his lip but didn't say anything. "It's all so confusing" 

"What if it's not? What if you're just making it confusing?" Draco commented softly, still trying to figure out what was going on with the other. They sat there in silence for a few second then Harry lifted his head. 

"You're right" He grinned and leaned forward. Then they were kissing. Harry had placed a hand over his check and held him place. Draco melted into the kiss and he didn't hear his mother walk up. 

"Boys" They broke apart and blush swamped his face as he glanced at his mother. "I guessed that was the reason why you found us" 

"What?" Harry squeaked out, his face bright red. 

"It was obvious" His mother reached down and pulled him to his feet. He cringed but his legs stayed under him."We are going to the leaky cauldron"

"Why?" Harry jumped to his feet and placed a hand on Dracos arm. 

"I will not take my son to the place where he was tortured, plus the Ministry still doesn't trust us" His mother gently started to steer him away. 

"Wait" Harry took off and his mother arched her eyebrow at him. 

"Uh, sorry that you saw me snogging" Draco chuckled, blushing at her and receiving a small smirk. She shook her head and started walking again. "Aren't we going to wait?"

"We are just going a little further ahead" She explained, "People aren't really happy with us right now, so it would be best for us to make ourselves scarce" 

"But.." Draco started but he glanced over his shoulder at the sound of running footsteps. It was Harry. The fact that they had moved wasn't mention as he stopped by them. 

"What if instead of going to the Leaky Cauldron you can come to The Grimwald Place" Harry panted out, a hand placed on the wall to keep himself from bending over. 

"Isn't that...?" His mother started but stopped. 

"The Black house?" Harry stood straight and nodded. "Sirius Black was my Godfather, and he gave it to me when he died" Draco stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry's arm in sympathy. He got a shy smile in return and he ducked his head. Looking up through his eye lashes to see those green eyes light up. 

"And we wouldn't be imposing?" She asked, breaking up the moment. 

"Not at all, and it'll be safer from anyone who...wants revenge" Harry turned back to his mother so he took the moment to shoot a pleading glance at her. 

"True" She murmured, tapping her chin with a nail. Then she smirked, "No sex" 

"What!?" Harry squawked, his face turning bright red. Draco groaned and hid his face in embarrassment. 

"I'm just joking" His mother snickered, her eyes alight with mischief, "And it would be lovely for us to go"

"Great" Harry spoke in a high voice, still taken back by his mother.

"Sorry" He hissed under his breath.

"We can apparate there" Harry flashed him a small smile and held out his hand. 

"Ok" Draco grinned and took it. 

"Boys" His mother was standing there with her hands crossed over her chest and a raised eyebrow. 

"Sorry" Draco giggled out while Harry ducked his head. His mother walked over and grabbed Harry's shoulder. 

"Lets go" she gave them both a meaningful look and then they apparated. Draco cringed as they landed on the step in front of a creepy looking door. Harry popped it open and walked into a creepy hallway. A ghost figure appeared and rushed the door. He leaped back with a cry of shock but Harry just walked right on in. 

"Sorry, should have told you about that" Harry glanced over his shoulder but coughed on the dust. 

"What was it?" Draco stepped into the darkness and jumped in shock as a portrait appeared and started screeching. She was cursing them and calling them worthless.

"Excuse me" Narcissa stepped in front of bother of them and glowered at the painting. 

"You?" The old woman squinted at her then leaned back. 

"Yes me, and You are dead" His mother walked so she was standing right in front of the old woman. "So be dead and leave the living be, the war is over and He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named is dead" 

"Dead!" The women bared her teeth and Draco flinched, but his mother didn't.

"Be gone and don't come back" Narcissa commanded, flicking her wand and some curtains snapped over the portrait. The silence was deafening.

"Wow" Harry whispered, then gestured for them to follow. They headed up stairs and into a sitting room. Draco walked over to a couch with a dazed stumble. "Um, it's a little..."

"Worn?" His mother suggested, then sighed. "I'm going to see if there is any food in the kitchen then see which rooms are suitable for sleeping" She stepped out of the room. Harry instantly was on the couch next to him. 

"So.." He ducked his head bu then glanced back up with a nervous smile. "Are you Ok with....Us?" 

"Ok?" Draco chuckled out in shock, then he smirked. He leaned forward and kissed him. "It's just fine" his whispered like it was some big secret. He heard Harry gasp then they where kissing again, deeper then ever before. Draco pulled back for breath and pushed the green eyed boy away.

"What? Is something wrong?" Harry panted out, a worried look on his face. 

"Do you want my mother to catch us again?" Draco grinned but fought against the urge to keep snogging. 

"Just so you know? This isn't going to be easy" Harry looked at a fireplace instead of him. 

"Of course it isn't" Draco rolled his eyes before he snuggled closer. "I don't mean to sound corny, but nothing that is worth having is easy. You have to fight for it" He smiled as Harry kissed the top of his head.

"True, just rest" Harry relaxed against the couch and Draco pressed closer. It was the first time Draco was willing to doze, and not just black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this wasn't to corny or kissy for you. XP


	7. The END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter to wrap things up.

Draco sat up in his bed and stretched. There was a second were he forgot where he was then he remembered. He was at Harry's house. He had been there for a week but he was still getting used to it. Many people can through the house but they didn't pay much attention to him. He hopped out of bed with a smile on his face and dressed. He never felt so gleeful. Like for once in his life he could smile with out getting scolded, so he never wanted to stop. 

"Mother" He ducked his head into her room but remembered she was at the Ministry working on clearing their name. Or tracking down his father, he was distracted by Harry when she was explaining it at dinner the night before. He shrugged and headed further down to the kitchen. He passed Kreature on the steps and the house elf watched him with wide eyes. They elf was obsessed with anyone who has pure blood. He flashed the creature a grin but continued down. There were voices coming from the kitchen.

"Harry, you can't be serious" A womans voice echoed out into the hallway, making him freeze. It took a few seconds for him to recognize the voice of the youngest Weasley. She sounded angry. "Tell him he's being ridiculous!"

"I'm going to stay out of this one" Rons voice was garbled, making Draco believe that he was in the middle of eating breakfast. 

"Ugh" Ginny snarled out, "Hermione" 

"Calm down Ginny" Hermione voice was so soft that he almost didn't hear her. 

"Why should I?" Ginny cried out, "Harry, I love you"

"I don't think so" Harry said softly.

"Why not?" Ginny shouted, making Draco take a step back.

"Because of this" Harry's simple answer made the room go silent. "I just asked for a little time and you started yelling. It's only been a week after the war ended"

"But we've been apart for so long already" Ginny had lost her anger, sounding more like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Oh course I missed you" Harry said kindly but Draco knew that there was something else in his voice. 

"It's about Malfoy isn't it?" Ginny snipped, and once again the room was silent. 

"He has nothing to do with this" Harrys voice was cold. "And I'm starting to rethink things in my life" Draco turned and started back up the stairs. He didn't want to hear any more. 

"Harry!" Ginny's voice echoed all the more and he cringed. "Get back here" Draco stopped and looked over the railing to see that Harry had left the kitchen.

"Ginny, that's enough" Hermione stepped out of the kitchen before turning and blocking the way. "He said he needed time" She gave Harry a nod and the man gave her a smile as he started up the stairs. He looked up and caught Dracos eye. Knowing that he was caught eavesdropping he darted back into his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and bowed his head. 

"Draco" Harry walked in and stood in front of him. He slowly raised his head to look up through his eye lashes. 

"I'll leave, if you want" Draco whispered. 

"There's no need" Harry dropped to a knee in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. 

"But the others..." Draco started, but silenced as Harry placed his hand on his cheek. 

"Draco, I like you. A lot, and I will never ask you to leave because my friends don't yet understand"Harry smile made him melt and he sighed. 

"But they're your family, and what about what you had with Ginny?" Draco asked softly, trying not to show how worried he was about the answer. 

"We had something but things are different. She adored me before she even got to know me, and you like me for me, right?" Harry suddenly looked nervous.

"Harry" Draco chuckled warmly at the man. "I'm pretty damn sure that I love you" 

"Really?" Harry practically jumped him, then backed up to sit on the bed. 

"Yes really. I've hated you all my life but not really" Draco blushed and ducked his head. "I was always trying to cover up the fact that I did with rude comments" 

"I honestly didn't know, but now its obvious" Harry gave a weak smile but then kissed him. "So you stay?"

"Try to make me leave" Draco said before leaning in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, so please comment. XP

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, and remember, this story is a working progress. I had this chapter on a hard drive for a few months before I got around to posting.


End file.
